


Bundles of Joy

by Callie_Girl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Changelings, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, M/M, Premature Babies, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: Patton wakes up to find that his babies haven't woken him up all night. When he gets to their room, he gets a beautiful surprise.





	1. Chapter 1

Fear spiked through Patton’s heart as he woke up to see sunshine streaming through the window.

Roman and Remus hadn’t woken up once in the night…

He was on his feet before he could finish the thought, sprinting out of his bedroom and down the hall to the nursery, where Logan already stood over the cradle, his face both horrified and full of wonder.

“Lo?” Patton asked, already fearing the answer.

“Patton…” Logan turned to him hesitantly, biting his lip like he only did when he wasn’t quite sure what he was feeling.

“Are they…”

Logan shook his head. “No, Patton. But… these are not Roman and Remus.”

Patton rushed over to the cradle, watching the two infants sleep peacefully. The one on the right seemed to sense the attention and blink awake, opening one yellow eye and one brown. It didn’t cry, just paused and yawned a tiny pink baby yawn, then sneezed.

Patton felt tears spring to his eyes. “Oh, thank god…”

Logan looked at him, startled, “Patton, you realize that-”

“These are fae? That the fae took Roman and Remus? Yeah.” The conversation roused the other, this one peeking up with wary violet eyes before cuddling closer to the other. Patton reached one hand down to them, and the one with the purple eyes took his thumb in a surprisingly strong grip, pulling it to his mouth to nibble on.

“You’re not… upset?”

Patton shook his head slightly, marvelling at the two baby fae. “No… Oh, Logan, Roman and Remus were born too soon, you said so yourself. They wouldn’t have stood a chance with us… but with they fae, now they can grow up. And that’s more than they would’ve gotten here.”

“But Patton… these aren’t ours.”

“Yes, they are,” Patton scooped up both babies, holding them close to his chest. “These are my babies now, Lo. Roman and Remus are happy with their new parents, so it seems only fair that we return the favour.”

Logan thought about it for a few moments, then nodded. He grabbed the one with the heterochromatic eyes, one thumb running over the baby’s tiny cheek in wonder. “… Desmond.”

Patton smiled, then gave the baby still in his arms a little kiss. “And Virgil.”


	2. Thirteen years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desmond and Virgil meet Remus and Roman.
> 
> Also I couldn't figure out how to end this chapter.

Desmond peeked out the door, looking around and finding no one. Once he was sure that the local witch fanatics weren't wandering about, he crossed the yard with light steps, enjoying the feeling of the soft grass on his bare feet. He stopped, as he always did, at the edge of the deep woods, one hand reaching to the border where darkness met light as if both were physical things.

The wind began to pick up, swirling around him and ruffling his pitch-black hair. He smiled, heterochromatic eyes slipping shut.

"Come play with us~" A high, young voice plead. "Come play with us~"

"We want to meet you~" A different voice whispered, this one feeling like a cat curling around Desmond's slim shoulders. "Oh, won't you come to play. Just for a moment~"

Just for a moment...

Desmond took a deep breath, shifting forward slightly so that his hand passed through the veil of shadow.

And for a second it felt like a different hand met his.

"Desmond!" Patton yanked Desmond back, pulling him inside the house. "What did I say about the woods?"

Desmond sighed. "Not to go near them. But dad-"

"But nothing!" Patton fretted, glancing out the window.

"There's someone in the woods!" Desmond protested. "Two of them! I can hear them. Sometimes, at night, they come to the window. They want to meet me."

Patton went as white as milk, then sunk into a chair. He was quiet for a few long moments, then he sighed. "Desmond, get Virgil and tell him to come in here. You too."

Desmond wrinkled his nose but complied, pulling his smaller brother behind him by the wrist. When they returned, Logan was next to Patton, biting his lip and looking at his hands. Patton looked at both of them, tears in his light blue eyes, then whispered, "I should've told you sooner."

"Told us what?" Virgil asked, brow creasing.

Patton squirmed a bit, took a deep breath, and whispered, "A long time ago I had two babies, Roman and Remus. My sister died in childbirth with them, leaving them to me and Logan. But they were born too soon... every day was a struggle to keep them alive. Logan and I barely slept every night... but one day I woke up after sleeping the entire night. I feared the worst."

Virgil and Desmond looked at each other, curious. 

"In the cradle, I found my two babies, same as always. But these ones were changelings, fae put in place of human babies. The fae took Roman and Remus to give them a chance at life, and in return, I raised those two little fae as if they were my own..." Patton finally met their eyes, watching his words sink in.

"What?" Virgil finally whispered, his voice soft and shaky.

"No," Desmond protested, getting to his feet. "No... I... We're not-"

"You are," Logan whispered.

"We're what?" Virgil snapped, "We're monsters?"

"No!" Logan almost shouted, looking slightly panicked. "The fae aren't monsters! Those are just stories. They've allowed us to see Roman and Remus every once in a while. They've been watching over you two, keeping you safe from a distance. And, if what Desmond says is true, they want to meet you."

Desmond blinked back tears. "But we're not really yours?"

"You are," Patton argued gently, pulling both of his babies close. "You two are my babies. Just as much as Roman and Remus. You've always been mine, and you'll always be mine. You're my boys. And I love you so much..."

Logan kissed both Desmonds and Virgils heads. "Would you like to meet Roman and Remus?"

"Yes," Desmond answered instantly, golden eye flashing like it always did when he was excited.

"Then we'll arange it," Logan promised, picking up Virgil as if the boy were still a baby. Virgil buried his pale face in Logans neck, wiggling slightly before relaxing. Patton wrapped his arms around both, also pulling Desmond into the hug.

They might not have been a traditional family, but they loved each other as much as any other.

Maybe even more.

-

As the last rays of sunlight disappeared over the hill, two sets of glowing eyes, one green and one red, appeared in the treeline. Slowly, with the grace of cats, two boys emerged from the treeline. The one with the green eyes grinned and waved, but the one with the red eyes just looked at his bare feet.

Patton smiled. "Desmond, Virgil, this is Remus and Roman"

Remus marched right up to Desmond, sticking one hand out. When Desmond grabbed it Remus shook his entire arm so hard he almost launched the smaller boy into orbit. Desmond returned a slightly pained smile and shook his hand off a bit. Virgil and Roman both walked in circles, each examining the other.

"Nice to meet you," Roman tried.

"Likewise," Virgil responded, biting his thin lower lip.

Remus bounded in circles around Desmond, a while grin in place as Des spun in circles, trying to keep track of him. "I can't believe I finally get to meet you I've been waiting a really really really really really really long time and now it's finally happening and oh wow oh hey are you okay you're looking kinda-"

Desmond fell over, waiting for the world to stop moving and staring at the starry sky. Remus poked him a little. "Hey, are you dead?"

"Possibly," Desmond replied sarcastically, wrinkling his nose. Virgil kicked him slightly.

"Get up, you drama queen."

"Can't. I'm dead."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

Roman knelt next to him, poking Desmond's nose. Desmond blinked, going cross-eyed for a second. "Nope, not dead." Desmond hissed at him, and Romans face lit up, "He's a sneaky snakey boy!"

"I beg your pardon?" Desmond sat up, indignant.

"See, not dead," Roman concluded. 

Patton smiled up at Logan. "Look, they're bonding!"

Logan smiled a bit. "Yes, my dear. It looks like they are."

Remus was laying next to Deceit, pointing out patterns in the stars. Roman and Virgil were conversing quietly, each occasionally glancing over at their brother. His boys were getting along.

And Patto couldn't be happier.


End file.
